Riding The Comet
by YoukaiNemisis
Summary: 2014!Castiel fiction. What would it be like to ride a comet? Double entendres definitely meant... Rated M for sex, sex, and more sex.


_Go talk to him,_ your sister said to you encouragingly. _He was one of the first here – he came with Dean and Chuck and Bobby Singer. _As always, she was sighing dreamily as she mentioned Dean's name. _He's an _angel_. I swear it._ So here you are, tentatively knocking at the frame that surrounds the beaded curtain.

_Come on in,_ a voice calls, soft and deep, and you set the beads to swinging as you make your way inside. _Hello there,_ he says, looking up. He's standing there, a leather bound book in his hands, stubble on his jaw and sandals on his feet, and his eyes are so very blue as he meets your gaze. _I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?_ Shyly, you nod. _What's your name?_ he asks. You tell him, and he smiles, and it's one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen. _What a pretty name,_ he replies. _Will you sit and talk with me a while?_ He's offering you his hand, and without concious thought you take it. He leads you to a pile of cushions and helps you sit. You fuss with the hem of your threadbare pants for a moment, watching him through your eyelashes. _I'm Cas, by the way,_ he adds as he sits and tucks his legs beneath him.

_Are you really an angel?_ you blurt out, then blush. That smile comes again, but this time there's sadness mixed in with the gentleness and joy. _I was, once_, he replies. _A long time ago._ He has this aura, this otherworldly feeling that surrounds him that makes you believe it, no matter how strange it seems.

_That must have been... fun,_ you offer lamely, and then mentally kick yourself. He smiles again, and you forget your misstep in the glory of that smile. _I was going to go to college and study religion,_ you add. _You know, before..._ You let your voice trail off, and he nods. After that awkward beginning, the two of you start talking, and by the end of fifteen minutes you're completely comfortable with him. Cas talks about union, and group minds, and the spirituality of the flesh.

_Let me show you_, he says, and pulls you up to kneel opposite him. You giggle nervously, but Cas waits patiently for you to settle. _Watch,_ he says, then extends your arm gently. He passes his hand over the skin of your forearm, a hairs' breath away from touching, and you gasp as your flesh runs with goosebumps. _You see?_ he asks. _The flesh seeks touch when it's offered._ He makes the pass again, and this time his fingers drift feather light along your skin, and your breath leaves you in a sigh. _Now, a kiss_, he says, _that's another union. Sharing breath, the very stuff of life. May I demonstrate?_ Cas leans in, and that lush mouth presses gently to yours, and for a moment you forget to breathe, you forget everything but this angel. His hands lift, one to cradle the back of your head, the other cupping your cheek, and you lean into him, wanting more. His tongue slides across your bottom lip and you part your lips willingly, eagerly. Cas' kiss becomes passionate, and your tongues dance for far too brief a moment before he pulls back, his eyes so very blue as he stares at you.

The hand cupping your cheek slides down, and tilts your head ever so gently and deftly to the side as Cas starts to kiss his way along your jaw and down your neck. You shiver and lean in. Somehow you've closed the space between your bodies and you're pressed against him, and you can feel the warmth of his body against you from your chest to your thighs. Cas' lips reach the spot where your neck joins your shoulder and you can't help the helpless pleasure noise you make when he grazes your skin lightly with his teeth. Your fingers tangle in his shirt, and you hear a noise that could almost be a laugh as he leans back, sheds the shirt in one graceful motion, then returns to grazing on your neck. You nibble at his earlobe and Cas makes a noise of approval as your hands roam up and down the soft skin of his back.

One of his hands drifts down and cups your breast, and for a moment you fight the haze of pleasure. How did this happen? You only came to meet him,to talk to him, didn't you? Cas senses your hesitation and pulls back, the hand on your breast lowering to your hip. _Do you want me to stop?_ he asks, as if the thought had never occurred to him, and you suppose it really hadn't. But staring into those beautiful eyes from inches away, you shake your head._ No_, you reply. He smiles, and his mouth meets yours again, no hesitation this time, gentle, yet firm and demanding. You open to him, and Cas' hand returns to your breast, kneading gently. Your hands drop to cup his ass and pull him hard against you, rubbing against him. You feel him start to grow hard against your belly, and you shift enough to press your hand against his length. You rub, and he makes that approving noise again, this time against your lips.

It's the work of a moment to pull the drawstring on his pants and slip your hand inside, but he grasps your wrist and stops you. You look at him in surprise, and that smile becomes a grin. _You're wearing too many clothes,_ Cas teases. He helps you out of your top and deftly unhooks your bra. _Better_, he says. One hand encourages your back to arch, and Cas lowers his mouth to your breast. His tongue flicks out over the nipple, and you gasp in pleasure a moment before you moan as he takes it into his mouth and rolls it, again giving the lightest graze of teeth. Cas guides your hand back to the front of his pants, and you have no problems putting your fingers inside and sliding them down the smooth hardness of his erection. He makes a purring noise as he shifts his attention to your other breast, and you continue to caress and explore.

You push the drawstring pants down his thighs and tug his face up to yours for another kiss before you lower yourself to hands and knees and let your lips and tongue explore what your hands have just touched. You take the tip of his cock into your mouth and Cas lets out a long sigh that ends with him whispering your name. You can't help but smile as you lick and kiss along the length of his shaft, then take as much of it in as you can. You work him deep into your throat and hold him there as long as you can before you have to come up for air. Cas' hands fist in your hair and he pulls you back up to meet his lips for another long, passionate kiss. It's his turn to lower your pants, and his fingers are practised and skilled as they slide deftly over the juncture of your legs, and Cas lays you back among the pillows and lowers his face to kiss first one thigh, then the other.

You stare down at those blue, blue eyes for a long, frozen moment before he begins between your legs, kissing just as thoroughly there as he's kissed your mouth. You can't help but writhe – it feels so good. Cas finds your clit and your shoulders come up off the floor as he sucks, a cry bursting from your lips. _Oh, god!_ you gasp. _No,_ he replies with wicked humour, lifting his head for a moment, _just Cas._ His tongue starts again and his fingers work with consummate skill as they slide inside and find that spot, that wonderful spot, and you writhe again. A split second later, the orgasm hits out of nowhere, and the only thing that keeps you in place is his weight against your legs. For a moment you're boneless, a gasping, whimpering thing as you ride the pleasure, then your vision blurs and your body goes limp.

Cas waits patiently until you can focus again, sliding back up your body until you're chest to chest. He rolls over, putting you on top. His hard, thick length rests between you, and his hands on your thighs tells you what he wants. You oblige, wanting him inside you. Your hips lift, and you guide him into your moist depths with a moan of pleasure, and for a moment you're still, just enjoying the sensation. _You see?_ he murmurs languidly, fingers sliding up and down your legs. _Union_. He shifts his hips, and you begin to move, sliding him in and out, feeling the pleasure beginning to build again. Cas' movements mirror yours, the oldest dance in creation, and someone is moaning softly, and it's you. The orgasm builds and builds, and when one of his fingers brushes your clitoris, you're undone again, back arching, body shuddering above him.

You collapse against his chest, but he's not done yet, this blue eyed fallen angel. Again he rolls, this time putting you beneath him. _Look at me,_ he says, and when you can open your eyes, he smiles that smile and starts to move. All you can manage is to wrap your arms and legs around him and let him work. Somehow your body starts to move with his as his mouth finds yours again, and you moan into his mouth as you taste yourself on his lips. You give it all up. He's magic, this angel, with his deft hands and his sinful mouth and his hard cock, and you feel the third orgasm hit, every muscle in your body dancing. Another thrust and Cas stiffens, his cry of pleasure muffled by your lips as you feel him come.

You both collapse, entangled in a sweaty heap on the floor among the cushions. Cas' hands are drifting slowly back and forth along your thigh, and you want to stay like this, just like this, for the rest of your life. But in the distance, you hear a voice calling your name, and you sigh. It's your sister, and she's calling you for home for dinner. _I have to go_, you say regretfully, making no move to leave. _That's alright,_ he murmurs in that deep, soft voice. _You can come again whenever you like_. You can't believe the joyous laugh that escapes you, and he smiles that smile at you once more. Slowly, you pull away and start to dress, the feeling of great sex still riding you. Cas watches you from the cushions, that smile still in place. As you slip your shirt back over your head, he tells you, _You're so beautiful, did you know that?_ You blush, and smile shyly back as you head out the door, leaving the dishevelled, gorgeous fallen angel tangled in the cushions behind you.


End file.
